Guerrière, scène 2: Dame de guerre
by Volazurys
Summary: Un an après sa victoire sur Shan-Yu, Mulan se voit confier une nouvelle mission par l'Empereur. Une mission périlleuse, qui fera appel à ses talents. A terme, la jeune guerrière se rendra compte que cela la mènera bien plus loin...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Je pense faire une publication toutes les deux semaines des chapitres pour mon projet sur les héroïnes de KH, afin de conserver une bonne avance. Je rame comme pas possible, je ne cesse de le répéter, au niveau de mon master et de mon stage filé. Enfin, je survivrai!  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ;).  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif:** Mulan est une jeune femme pleine de ressource qui ne recule devant rien pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin._

_Lorsque Shan-Yu envahit la Terre des Dragons, Mulan prit la place de son père Fa malade pour rejoindre l'armée impériale. Elle se fit passer pour un fils s'appelant Ping de la famille Fa et gagna un prestige certain. Après de multiples péripéties, où sa véritable identité fut découverte suite à une blessure de guerre, puis à la libération de la Cité impériale avec la véritable mort de Shan-Yu, Mulan gagna l'estime de l'Empereur et de tout le peuple, se fit remettre l'épée de l'envahisseur ainsi que le médaillon de l'Empereur. Sa famille l'accueillit avec beaucoup de larmes, mais aussi de joie._

_Mulan possède un caractère serviable, un peu timide, mais sa force d'esprit et son agilité au combat compensent sa maladresse dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle possède un grand sens de l'honneur._

* * *

Dame de guerre

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Quelques jours après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII..._

Lorsque Mulan retourna chez elle en tenant l'épée de Shan-Yu, ainsi que le médaillon de l'empereur, elle était loin de se douter que le capitaine des gardes la suivrait. Oh, bien sûr, il avait choisi le prétexte de lui rapporter le casque qu'elle avait oublié dans la confusion de la bataille. Ce casque, qui avait appartenu à son père... Shang avait accepté l'invitation à dîner, puis avait subtilement décliné l'offre de l'incorrigible grand-mère de Mulan. Enfin, décliner... La jeune guerrière n'en savait rien, en fait. Cet homme, qu'elle admirait secrètement et pour qui elle éprouvait de tendres sentiments, demeurait énigmatique. Et puis, même si elle était une excellente guerrière, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, ni convenable pour être une épouse potentielle.

Assise sur les escaliers de la petite chapelle, Mulan contemplait un soleil mourant avec une mélancolie qui avait gagné de l'ampleur par rapport à celle qu'elle avait manifestée lorsqu'elle fut abandonnée dans les montagnes, après que Shang l'ait laissée en vie. Les Ancêtres s'étaient replongés dans leur sommeil paisible; elle n'entendait plus ces étranges murmures qui l'avaient d'abord mise mal à l'aise.

Ses parents devaient s'entretenir avec Shang, sans aucun doute. Mulan soupira doucement, puis frotta machinalement le cal qui s'était formé sur ses paumes, à force de manier l'épée. Non, elle n'était plus une femme douce et bonne à marier. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas un homme non plus. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit alors qu'elle aurait pu se réjouir de ce qu'elle avait accompli pour la Chine. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule; elle sursauta et étouffa dans le même temps un sanglot. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles du capitaine... Non, du général désormais. Vu ce qui était arrivé à son père... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Gênée, la jeune fille détourna le regard. Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant elle, la main toujours sur son épaule. Il affichait un air grave qui finit par alarmer Mulan, alors qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil discrets, sans pour autant parvenir à le regarder franchement. Néanmoins, elle le laissa prendre l'initiative de parler.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que son souhait fut exaucé :

- La fleur, qui s'épanouit dans l'adversité...

Shang se tut, comme s'il était embarrassé par ce qu'il allait dire. Intriguée, Mulan le laissa se reprendre, tout en devinant que cette phrase ne devait pas être de son cru, à la base. Ce qui fut confirmé par ce qu'il murmura :

- L'empereur a raison... Mulan, je...

De nouveau, une interruption. Par contre, sa main finit par glisser dans l'une de celles de la jeune femme, pour la serrer avec force, tandis que l'autre soulevait doucement son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Mulan se pétrifia. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle chercha à se dégager de sa poigne, mais Shang ne céda pas. Elle se noya sans délai dans l'éclat brillant de ses prunelles. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Elle murmura :

- Shang...

Il la fit taire en prenant possession de ses lèvres, sans chercher à approfondir. Pourtant, ce simple contact suffit à amener un trouble empreint de stupeur chez Mulan, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Son corps trembla lorsque le capitaine des gardes l'attira contre lui, et qu'il se réfugia contre elle, en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine menue. Maladroitement, Mulan l'enlaça, ferma les yeux, trébucha sur ses mots.

- Shang, je... je ne suis pas...

- Prête ? murmura-t-il, sans relever le menton vers elle.

- Pas... convenable, marmonna-t-elle, la gorge nouée, en repensant à son état.

- Je ne veux pas me lier à une fille à marier, mais à une femme. Et cette femme, c'est toi.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, que ce soit dans la paix ou sur un champ de bataille. Et... c'est un honneur de demander ta main lorsque viendra le moment.

Mulan se mordit la lèvre et sentit une chaleur étreindre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter après cette déclaration. Sa mélancolie et ses doutes furent balayés comme des fétus de paille au vent. Il serait tellement stupide de refuser ce don du ciel !

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le regard amusé que leur jeta l'Ancêtre des ancêtres, à l'intérieur du temple, ni son sourire satisfait tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la jeune guerrière. Lorsqu'elle serait prête, l'esprit viendrait à elle.


	2. Calme et esprit agile

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà!  
**_

_**Bon, je suis un peu en retard pour la publication, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ;). Je remercie Laemia et Zororonoa-kun pour leurs reviews, ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Calme et esprit agile

_Un an plus tard..._

Un soleil un peu timide éclairait un petit enclos situé un peu aux bordures du village. Il avait été converti en terrain d'entraînement pour les jeunes en attente d'être enrôlés dans l'armée. Ceux qui ne se destinaient pas à cette voie pouvaient venir aussi, cela dit.

Mulan secoua la tête, rabattit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, puis considéra les quatre enfants, dont l'âge variait entre six et onze ans, avec un amusement qui vexa l'un d'entre eux.

- C'est pas drôle ! Je suis trop maigre !

- Pas besoin d'être musclé ni tout en chair pour accomplir des miracles, le reprit la jeune femme, tout en lui tendant le bâton qu'il venait de laisser tomber.

- J'en ai marre ! C'est trop dur..., gémit le jeune garçon, passablement énervé.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Mulan grimaça, le laissa déverser sa colère, tandis qu'elle demeurait stoïque, ainsi que les autres enfants. Cri-Kee, juché sur son épaule, était bien sage par rapport à son habitude. En fait, Mulan lui avait interdit d'assister aux séances d'entraînement s'il bougeait d'une seule patte. Le petit insecte avait très bien compris pourquoi.

Entraîner de jeunes recrues, que cela soit pour le plaisir ou le sérieux, n'était pas entaché que de bons moments. Parfois, elle avait envie de laisser tomber pour redevenir une simple pratiquante, sans enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Shang la poussait alors à s'affirmer un peu plus pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas démonter. Elle avait affronté bien pire que cela, et se révélait être une bonne pédagogue envers ceux qui prenaient la peine de l'écouter. La jeune femme s'était rendue aux arguments de son compagnon et avait admis qu'au final, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

L'enfant finit par se calmer, le visage rouge, les petits poings serrés. Il considéra Mulan, lui dit d'un ton rêche, ce qui indigna Cri-Kee :

- J'veux me battre avec mes poings, pas avec des objets.

_Alors ce n'était que ça..._

La jeune femme sourit, puis fit signe à la fillette du groupe de s'approcher. Celle-ci, qui ne payait pas de mine avec sa petite taille et sa taille gracile malgré ses onze ans, ainsi que son joli minois, trottina jusqu'à eux et attendit.

- Hualifen (1), peux-tu montrer ce que tu sais à Longshi (2) ?

Le susnommé faillit faire remarquer que c'était une fille, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, mais retint sa langue à temps en se rappelant la leçon qu'il avait subie, quatre jours auparavant, alors qu'il venait pour la première fois à son cours. De plus, il devait admettre que même si c'était une femme, elle se battait rudement bien. Enfin, Fa Mulan était devenue une légende, or tenir des propos misogynes n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui montrer le respect qu'il avait pour elle.

Il fixa Hualifen, et sentit sa nervosité prendre le pas sur son orgueil tandis qu'elle demeurait tranquille, le regard néanmoins acéré. Finalement, cela n'allait pas être aussi simple...

Mulan eut un petit sourire et les laissa se débrouiller. Elle en profita pour se plonger un peu dans ses pensées et réfléchir à sa fatigue, sans prendre garde aux stridulations de Cri-Kee, qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Cette fatigue n'était pas due qu'à ces heures d'entraînement, ainsi qu'aux autres obligations auxquelles elle était assignée. Malheureusement, en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Mushu lui paraissait difficile. Le dragon lui avait conseillé d'attendre un peu, mais cela faisait plus d'un an que cela la perturbait...

X  
XXX

X

Une petite brise agréable s'éleva pour rafraîchir un peu l'air ambiant, pendant que le soleil épousait la courbe de l'horizon avec sa grâce habituelle. C'est avec une hostilité non déguisée que Shang fixa Chi-Fu, qui manipulait entre ses mains un rouleau de papier, tandis qu'ils se tenaient à l'entrée de la propriété des Fa. Ce dernier le dévisagea en étrécissant ses yeux, les lèvres réduites à une ligne mince et rigide.

- Je me dois de refuser, finit par lâcher le jeune homme.

- Que dirait l'Empereur, s'il vous entendait ?

- La vérité : soit Mulan accepte cette mission qui lui est confiée, et je l'accompagnerai, soit ni l'un, ni l'autre ne viendront.

Le Conseiller eut un rire méprisant.

- La considérez-vous comme trop faible pour assurer la charge de cette mission, général ? lui fit-il pernicieusement.

Shang inspira profondément pour conserver son calme.

- Non. En vérité, je trouve que cette mission est bien trop ingrate pour elle. Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas influencé le jugement de l'Empereur ? Mulan ne mérite pas cela. Quelque chose ne me plaît pas, et je compte remédier à cela.

Le teint de Chi-Fu blêmit comme du papier de riz.

- Elle n'est pas un simple soldat, Li Shang, alors toute fuite serait inconsidérée de sa part, vu qu'avec sa renommée, elle ne pourra pas se cacher.

- Nous prenez-nous pour deux idiots, Conseiller ? siffla Shang. Je compte me déplacer avec Mulan afin d'obtenir un entretien privé avec l'Empereur, pour d'éclaircir cette affaire.

- Quelle affaire ?

Shang se retourna vers la propriétaire de ces mots, qui avançait vers eux avec un visage inquiet. Un souffle de vent ébouriffa un peu la crinière du cheval de Chi-Fu, qui s'ébroua juste à côté de celui-ci. Ce dernier prit un air encore plus hautain, tandis que ses mains se serraient convulsivement sur son rouleau.

Mulan avisa ce geste et leva un sourcil. Elle remarqua aussi l'air fermé de son compagnon. Sans dire un mot, elle s'inclina avec raideur devant le Conseiller, se saisit de l'ordre de mission, le déroula lentement. Sa lecture fut toute aussi méticuleuse, ce qui sembla énerver Chi-Fu, rien qu'aux éclairs qui s'animaient dans ses yeux.

Le visage de la jeune femme se modifia imperceptiblement cela, seul Shang s'en aperçut, et ce qu'il craignait se réalisait : Mulan était dans une colère noire. Le fait qu'elle ne bouge pas, ni qu'elle ait encore levé les yeux du rouleau le rendit perplexe, par contre. En examinant plus attentivement ses réactions, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle réfléchissait... comme si, au final, la mission n'était pas aussi dégradante ni mauvaise que cela.

Ce fut le Conseiller qui rompit le silence le premier, en toussotant comme s'il avait avalé de travers. Mulan releva enfin les yeux, alors qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration, le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable. Chaque mot qui sortit de sa bouche plongea les deux hommes dans la stupéfaction :

- Shang m'accompagnera. Ce qui m'est demandé est possible, à condition que je ne subisse pas de désagréments.

- Mulan..., souffla Shang, stupéfaite.

- Jouer la concubine de l'Empereur ne me dérange pas pour déjouer une tentative d'assassinat.

Un tic nerveux déforma la bouche de Shi-Fu, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation. Mulan darda ses prunelles sur lui et ajouta, d'une voix un peu dure :

- Par contre, j'aurai des conditions. Je ne remplirai pas que ce rôle.

X

XXX

X

Mushu rabattit ses oreilles en arrière en entendant la conversation animée qui se déroulait dans le jardin des Fa. La Grand-mère de Mulan se trouvait à côté de lui, Cri-Kee sur sa tête, et cherchait à le rassurer. La voix de Mulan éclata un peu plus fort :

- Shang ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi accepter cette mission ! C'est une question d'honneur pour moi !

- Mais enfin, il y a bien d'autres moyens de prouver ce que tu vaux ! s'insurgea Shang.

- Je le sais. Pourtant, je sens du plus profond de mon cœur que c'est cette mission-là qui me permettra de découvrir vraiment qui je suis.

- Mulan, te rends-tu compte des risques que tu prends ? De plus, vouloir assumer plusieurs rôles, sous prétexte que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour te déguiser...

- Shang.

Le ton de la jeune femme, ainsi que les traits tirés de son visage suffirent à alarmer le jeune homme. Il savait qu'en ce moment, l'entraînement des plus jeunes la fatiguait beaucoup, mais à ce point... Mulan baissa la tête quelques mèches aux couleurs d'ébène cachèrent la moitié de son visage. La voix basse, elle déclara :

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Shang se tut, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- Je... Ça va te sembler fou, mais... la magie.

- Quoi, la magie ?

- Elle a développé mon don pour me déguiser.

- Comment cela ? Mulan, je ne...

Sous ses yeux interloqués, elle recula et enleva son long kimono pour dévoiler un simple pantalon, ainsi qu'un corset serrant sa menue poitrine. Elle ramena ses cheveux en un chignon sévère. Shang cligna des paupières et eut un sursaut de surprise en s'apercevant que quelque chose agissait sur la jeune femme. Cela ne modifiait pas son corps, mais le regard que l'on portait sur elle selon la façon dont elle se déguisait et ce qu'elle voulait que l'on voie !

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu'en son être, elle maîtrisait avec le plus grand mal la peur d'être rejetée. Elle lâcha d'une voix basse :

- J'espère que tu comprends, maintenant.

- Comment..., murmura-t-il.

- Comment ? Quand ? Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je pense que ça a commencé lorsque j'ai rejoint ton armée pour la première fois, pour défaire Shan-Yu. Cela s'est confirmé quand je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors que nous étions dans le palais de l'Empereur.

- Lorsque tu lui as jeté ta chaussure au visage et que tu as ramené tes cheveux en chignon, comme ici ?

- Oui.

Shang secoua la tête, dépité.

- Il a simplement gravé tes traits en son esprit lorsqu'il t'a vue pour la première fois, sur le col de Dong-Shan. C'est pour cela que...

- Shang. Il aurait bien fini par faire le lien, c'est vrai, mais il a tout de suite compris, alors que je sais très bien que toute personne qui excelle dans le déguisement n'est pas...

- Je comprends.

Mulan lâcha ses cheveux, qui cascadèrent sur son visage blême. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings, alors qu'elle attendait que la colère de Shang retombe sur elle. Elle perçut ses mouvements, ainsi que les déplacements d'air. Elle ne regarda pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il posait quelque chose sur ses épaules qu'elle sursauta, et se rendit compte qu'il avait ramassé son kimono et le lui remettait. Les larmes dévalèrent sur son visage quand il la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura « pardon », signe qu'il ne la reniait pas et qu'il était prêt à tout pour la soutenir.

Mushu lâcha un long soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers la Grand-mère Fa. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire malicieux et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Je le savais qu'elle avait toujours été spéciale. Les Ancêtres me l'ont dit dans mes rêves.

- Je pensais que vous ne croyiez plus en eux ? fit le dragon, en arquant un sourcil.

- Jusqu'à ce que je te surprenne dans la chambre de ma petite fille et que je fasse ta connaissance, lui rétorqua-elle, le regard brillant d'amusement.

Cri-Kee se tordit de rire sur la tête de la vieille femme. Mushu leva les yeux au ciel de dépit. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, parce qu'elle avait raison, évidemment. À la place, il rebroussa chemin pour regagner le petit temple où veillaient les Ancêtres, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Le temps était toujours aussi imprévisible, peu importe le nombre d'années qui passaient...

X

XXX

X

Lorsque Mulan regarda son père, elle décela dans ses prunelles une grande inquiétude. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi une confiance inébranlable, acquise quand elle avait pris sa place pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Lui prouver qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie, même si ce n'était pas en tant que « bonne jeune fille à marier », avait été l'une des plus grandes joies de Mulan.

Il s'avança vers elle et Shang, s'inclina devant lui, puis posa les mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Sa mère se tenait un peu plus loin, à la porte de leur demeure, et serrait doucement les paumes contre son cœur. Fa Zhou inspira longuement, ferma les yeux, avant de lâcher avec une voix émue :

- Sois prudente, Mulan. Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire tremblant, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la douleur de sa jambe. Shang détourna la tête de cette scène qui ne le laissait pas de marbre. Avec son propre père, il n'avait jamais pu avoir ce genre d'étreintes, et jamais plus il n'en aurait l'occasion... Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée.

Mulan se sépara enfin de son père, puis elle prit Khan par la laisse. Au-dessus d'eux, l'aube peinait à poindre sous cette épaisse couche grise qui recouvrait le ciel. Un temps lugubre, tout comme leur départ pour la Cité Interdite... Ses parents, à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, continuaient à les regarder partir. Mulan soupira et préféra se concentrer sur sa route. Il était indéniable qu'elle détestait les adieux.

Mushu, qui se trouvait dans un des sacs de voyage, rampa jusqu'à grimper sur son épaule, tandis que Shang menait la route, à quelques mètres d'eux, sur son propre cheval. Cri-Kee, lui, dormait encore, au fond d'une des sacoches sans doute. Tranquillement, le dragon demanda à la jeune femme :

- Que comptes-tu faire une fois là-bas ?

- Compter faire quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas imposer tes conditions à l'Empereur dès ton arrivée !

- Mushu, il m'a confié cette mission qui aurait pu être dégradante pour n'importe qui d'autre, lui dit-elle en soupirant. Je pense qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, mais qu'il compte aussi sur mes propres suggestions.

- Donc t'amuser à jouer plusieurs autres rôles que celui de la concubine ne te dérange pas ?

- Je ne vais pas dire que cela me ravit, mais je tiendrai le coup, fit-elle, ferme.

- Te rends-tu compte de l'énergie que tu vas devoir fournir dans cette entreprise ? lui fit le dragon gardien, inquiet.

Mulan se raidit sur sa selle, ce qui interpella un peu Khan, mais ne modifia pas sa vitesse de trot. Elle ferma les yeux, répondit toujours aussi calmement :

- Je dois le faire, je le sens.

- Pour quelle raison, bon sang ? s'exclama Mushu, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ce qu'il va se passer à la Cité Interdite ne sera qu'un entraînement.

Le dragon se tut, angoissé. Il sentait qu'elle avait raison, mais... cette certitude, d'où la tenait-elle ?

* * *

(1) Hua : fleurs, motifs, multi-couleurs. LiFen : joli parfum. En combinant ces deux prénoms, cela donne ici : fleur au joli parfum.

(2) Long : dragon. Shi : vie, monde, génération. En combinant ces deux prénoms masculins, cela donne : dragon de vie.


	3. Honneur

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir ;).  
**_

_**Je suis en retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, oui. Je m'en excuse encore une fois. Sachez que je fais ce que je peux pour garder une publication régulière, même si c'est hard en ce moment. C'est toujours mon année de master, qui me bouffe tout mon temps. Du coup, je peine à écrire pour garder une longueur d'avance (même si pour l'instant, pour mon projet sur les héroïnes de KH, j'ai une bonne marge), mais je peine aussi à corriger ce qui a été déjà écrit. Voilà, voilà !  
**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Ysa666 pour ses reviews. Le chapitre 2 devrait un peu plus répondre à tes questions ;).  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Honneur

La première chose qui le sortit de son sommeil mortel fut l'humidité qui l'entourait de toutes parts. Loin d'être désagréable, elle lui rappelait quelque chose de fondamental, mais il ne se souvenait plus de quoi exactement. Quelques questions émergèrent dans son cerceau embrumé; son amnésie du moment les effaça aussitôt.

Il chercha à replonger dans cet état où il ne pensait plus à rien, où toute préoccupation était futile. Malheureusement, ce qui pouvait lui tenir lieu de curiosité – l'homme n'en était pas sûr – l'emporta. Non, cette chose humide qui l'entourait l'empêchait fortement de se rendormir ! Péniblement, il ouvrit ses paupières collées par le gel et gémit. C'était blanc et froid...

_Neige._

Ce fut le premier mot qui s'imposa à son esprit embrumé. L'homme se força à se redresser même si ses muscles protestaient, puis examina l'environnement dans lequel il se retrouvait. Ses yeux clignèrent un peu. Il y en avait partout. Oui, de la neige. Elle faisait écho à un autre élément, qui lui était très proche d'ailleurs...

Un premier déclic se déclencha dans sa tête, qu'il dut tenir à deux mains à cause d'une douleur lancinante. L'homme se replia sur lui-même et geignit. Le passé l'assaillit par vagues, sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit.

_La glace... mon... mon pouvoir..._

Petit à petit, d'autres éclats de souffrance purent envahir son être brutalement ouvert à leur influence. Les souvenirs affluaient vers lui, lui faisaient prendre conscience de l'incohérence de son état actuel. Il devrait être mort, puisqu'on l'avait tué. Son assassin possédait l'élément opposé. Il était comme lui, une coquille vide...

_Axel... Oblivion..._

Un dernier détail percuta son esprit : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se « réveillait » depuis sa mort. Quelqu'un lui avait parlé. Un esprit, plus précisément... L'esprit d'un monde. L'homme ouvrit grand ses yeux. S'il l'avait pu, alors il serait assommé par la stupéfaction. Néanmoins, comme il était une coquille vide...

_Un esprit est venu me voir pour me dire que je devais revenir._

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il sache dans quel monde il était réapparu. Ensuite, retrouver son cœur en cherchant d'autres personnes que ceux de l'Organisation l'aiderait peut-être. Il avait compris la folie de leur Supérieur, qui avait voulu utiliser ses connaissances scientifiques. De même, après sa « conversation » avec l'esprit dont il ignorait le nom – son caractère de chercheur n'était même pas choqué par cette allégation surnaturelle –, il s'était rendu compte du chemin que lui et l'Organisation avaient pris. Il trouverait un moyen de savoir ce pour quoi il était destiné.

X

XXX

X

Il leur fallut environ dix jours pour faire le trajet jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes. Comme ils n'étaient que deux – sans compter Mushu, évidemment –, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite que s'ils avaient la gérance d'une troupe. Dix autres jours suffiraient pour franchir le col. La Cité Interdite montrerait le bout de son nez, et deux jours supplémentaires se rajouteraient au voyage.

Ni Mulan ni Shang n'avaient peur; ils avaient bien assez de provisions et d'eau pour tenir. De plus, avec ce trajet, ils auraient le temps de discuter de certaines choses, notamment du don de Mulan. Ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à contacter le Roi Mickey, ou quelqu'un d'autre, pour leur faire part de cela.

Mushu s'était mêlé à l'une de leurs conversations, tandis qu'ils campaient aux pieds des montagnes de Dong-Shan, pour leur faire part de ses soupçons :

- L'Empereur s'est peut-être douté de ton don, voilà pourquoi il t'a confié cette mission, Mulan.

Celle-ci le regarda, bouche bée, puis fixa Shang. Tous deux parvinrent à la même conclusion : ce que disait le dragon n'était pas si fou... c'était assez logique.

- C'est une éventualité probable.

- Peut-être même qu'il a des contacts avec des sorciers d'autres mondes, ou des Maîtres de la Keyblade ?

- Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, lâcha Shang, sceptique.

- Pourtant, cela se pourrait, dit Mulan, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous verrons cela une fois sur place, décréta Mushu.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et songèrent à de nouvelles préoccupations : Mulan allait devoir apprendre l'art et la manière d'être une concubine. Ce n'était pas le tout de prendre leur apparence. Tout comme pour son rôle de soldat jadis, de même que celui de fille à marier, la jeune femme devrait être dans la peau de son personnage. Heureusement, son don l'aiderait. Étrangement, devant la marieuse, il ne s'était pas manifesté. Cela signifiait peut-être que ce n'était pas son destin...

Une autre nuit, alors qu'ils se protégeaient des bourrasques d'un vent violent en s'étant réfugiés dans une grotte, Shang entendit des renâclements d'animaux, ainsi que des jurons d'homme. Il s'avança prudemment à l'extérieur, en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mulan et Mushu somnolaient, l'aube n'était pas encore levée. La tempête, par contre, s'était calmée.

Le jeune homme se plaqua contre la paroi de la grotte... et avisa avec stupéfaction trois soldats aux traits familiers, qui établissaient leur campement à quelques pas de la grotte. Des Huns ! Qu'est ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifier ? Pourquoi l'ennemi se trouvait-il à nouveau quasiment à leurs portes ?

Il se dépêcha d'aller réveiller sa compagne et le dragon. Heureusement, tous furent alertes, même Cri-Kee qui, jusque-là, s'était montré très apathique. Enfin, il se rattrapa sur ces derniers jours, car il sautillait à n'en plus finir, à tel point que Khan s'énerva. Mulan se précipita vers lui et lui ferma le museau en murmurant « chut ! ». Inquiet, Mushu espéra que leurs péripéties n'avaient pas attiré l'attention des Huns. Shang tira son épée, porta le doigt à sa bouche et se glissa à l'extérieur. Ils devaient partir d'ici avant de se faire repérer. Ils en profiteraient pour mettre au courant l'Empereur. Au pire, si jamais la troupe ennemie les coinçait, ils devraient agir en tant que guerriers de l'Empire...

Mulan déglutit pendant qu'elle poussait Khan. Ce dernier faisait le moins de bruit possible. Cri-Kee, par contre, leur causa une frayeur qui manqua tourner au mélodrame. Il fila jusqu'aux Huns dans l'intention de faire diversion pour que ses compagnons se sauvent, alors que leur meilleure arme était le silence absolu !

Mushu, en réprimant un cri d'horreur, réussit à l'attraper du bout des pattes, puis à l'enfermer dans sa sacoche personnelle. Le criquet se mit à gesticuler tel qu'ils se figèrent en priant pour que les Huns ne les entendent pas, alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'eux ! Seul leur feu de camp captivait leur attention, ce qui les avait sauvés jusque-là !

Shang se mordit la lèvre et se glissa jusqu'à un sentier hors de vue des ennemis, avec son cheval. Mulan le suivit de près avec Khan. Mushu allait en faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sèche s'éleva de la part d'un des Huns :

- Qui va là ?

Mulan ferma les yeux de dépit et se prépara à combattre. Ils n'auraient pas le choix.

X

XXX

X

Chien Po fixait le ciel d'un air songeur, tandis que l'Empereur, à côté de lui, réfléchissait. Tous deux attendaient l'arrivée de Mulan, ainsi que celle de Shang. Ils se doutaient qu'il ne laisserait pas la jeune femme venir ici s'acquitter de sa mission seule. Une mission on ne peut plus dangereuse et incertaine...

Yao et Ling patrouillaient avec d'autres soldats. Des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient comme quoi un nouveau chef des Huns voulait envahir la Chine. Plusieurs espions, dont l'un était un assassin, se trouvaient parmi le personnel de la Cité Interdite. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'Empereur ait demandé de l'aide à Fa Mulan. À ses yeux, elle seule pouvait être capable de résoudre ce problème en faisant le moins de victimes possible.

- Le ciel est bien pâle aujourd'hui, tout comme le teint d'un homme malade.

- Vous avez raison, Votre Majesté, répondit prudemment le jeune soldat.

- Chien Po, penses-tu qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde avec indiscrétion, alors que nous profitons de ce temps un peu étrange du haut de mon balcon ?

Il haussa les épaules, fit mine de le prendre à la légère. Malgré cela, tout comme l'Empereur, il était plus que vigilant. Tous les deux jouaient à un jeu dangereux, à tout moment, à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs. Chacun veillait sur les autres. Il répondit en langage tout aussi codé :

- Non, pas que je sache. Par contre, c'était peut-être vrai il y a quelques minutes.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé, tout en lissant sa moustache. Au fond de lui, l'angoisse assiégeait son cœur, mais il était confiant. Mulan et Shang arriveraient bientôt, alors il n'aurait plus à compter les jours. Il en profiterait aussi pour l'informer de plusieurs choses importantes, qui l'aideraient à développer ce qui lui permettrait de mener à bien sa mission.

Chien Po suivit ses pensées sans rien ajouter de plus, même si lui aussi était inquiet. Il craignait qu'une mutinerie éclate avant que ses amis ne parviennent au Palais Impérial. Les civils étaient aux aguets même s'ils n'étaient pas concernés par le problème pour l'instant. Ils sentaient quelque chose, c'est pourquoi ils interrogeaient sans cesse les soldats de la Cité Interdite pour savoir si tout allait bien. Une situation plus que délicate...

Lorsqu'il s'était enrôlé en tant que soldat, le jeune Chien Po ne s'était jamais douté des cruautés de la guerre. Puis il y avait eu la perte de son innocence à ce sujet, petit à petit, sous le commandement de Shang. Enfin, il y avait eu la mort du père de ce dernier, ainsi que la dévastation de l'armée qu'il dirigeait. Cela avait provoqué une cassure nette en plus, de même qu'en Ling et en Yao, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé par la suite.

X

XXX

X

Cri-Kee émit des stridulations grinçantes, signe qu'il tremblait de peur. Juché sur l'épaule de Mushu, qui s'était placé devant Shang et Mulan, il n'était pas loin de s'évanouir. Le dragon gardien, lui, vociférait :

- Partez d'ici, bandes de Huns ! Sinon, vos hommes, on s'en fera quelques-uns !

- Mushu ! le reprit Mulan, affolée.

Quelques flammèches sortirent de la gueule de Mushu, ce qui n'impressionna nullement le chef de la petite patrouille, un grand maigre aux yeux chassieux et au sourire de prédateur. Tranquillement, il s'avança vers eux, l'épée au poing. Mulan fronça les sourcils et tint la sienne en joug. Néanmoins, même si elle portait une cotte de mailles par-dessus sa robe de voyage, cela ne sembla pas heurter le Hun, qui commença à s'esclaffer :

- Une femme, hein ?

- Pas n'importe laquelle, fit-elle, sèchement.

Les deux autres hommes éclatèrent d'un rire gras; soudain, leur chef se retrouva Kingdom Hearts sait comment derrière la jeune femme, l'épée sous sa gorge. Shang n'eut même pas à intervenir : la jambe de Mulan se replia. Son pied cogna à l'entrejambe du soldat. Il grogna de douleur et n'eut d'autres choix que de la lâcher.

À partir de là, ce fut la débandade : l'épée de Shang embrocha l'un des deux autres Huns. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent à l'extrême, alors que de sa bouche sortaient des borborygmes ponctués de spasmes. Khan et le cheval de Shang se précipitèrent vers la vallée, mais non parce qu'ils cherchaient à fuir. Ils ne souhaitaient pas handicaper leurs maîtres en restant sur le champ de bataille.

Tandis que Mulan se battait toujours contre son adversaire teigneux, un éclat aveuglant attira son attention : c'est alors qu'elle vit le corps du Hun se recouvrir entièrement de glace jusqu'à être piégé jusqu'au cou. Tous les deux stupéfaits, ainsi que Shang, leurs regards convergèrent vers un homme habillé d'un manteau noir. Sa capuche relevée ne permettait pas son identification, mais chacun eut un frisson dans le dos en reconnaissant l'un des membres de l'Organisation XIII. N'étaient-ils pas censés être tous morts ?

Le dernier soldat, ni mort ni entravé, poussa un hurlement aigu, avant de détaler à toutes jambes en direction du col de la montagne. Étrangement, l'inconnu au manteau noir ne chercha pas à le retenir. Shang et Mulan non plus, d'ailleurs. Même Mushu ne réagit pas, complètement estomaqué. Cri-Kee, lui, s'était tu.

Les paroles du Hun emprisonné les sortirent tous de leur torpeur :

- Relâchez-moi tout de suite !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, fit Mulan, ironique, même si la peur tétanisait ses muscles.

- La ferme, catin !

La jeune femme blêmit sous l'insulte, de même que Shang. L'inconnu au manteau noir se retrouva à leur hauteur, sembla dévisager l'homme, puis tendit une main devant lui. Immédiatement, les lèvres du Hun furent scellées par du gel, ce qui lui causa une douleur abominable, de même qu'une colère sans nom.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Je ne supporte pas les langues de dégénérés.

Mulan ne reconnut pas sa voix, ce qui la poussa à écarter son hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de Xigbar. Shang lâcha d'un ton calme, même s'il tenait toujours son épée pointée en direction de l'homme :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Comment cela, qui je suis ? Oh, c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu.

Lentement, il retira sa capuche, ce qui les laissa tous perplexes. Mushu croisa les bras et déclara d'un ton un peu guindé :

- Ça ne répond pas vraiment à notre question.

- Je le sais, petit lézard de la famille des reptiles.

- Quoi ? Je suis un dragon ! UN DRAGON, vous entendez ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire un peu sarcastique :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se vexer. Je suis un scientifique, tu n'auras qu'à me prouver tes dires, petit lézard.

Mulan, qui eut un sursaut de mémoire face à ce que lui avait expliqué Mickey il y a un an, lorsqu'il leur avait fait une visite surprise afin de savoir si tout était rentré dans l'ordre sur leur monde :

- Vous êtes Vexen, le quatrième membre.

- C'est exact, mademoiselle...

- Mulan.

- Hmph.

Il soupira et, d'un geste sec, leur dit :

- Laissons cet idiot ici. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je vous donne ma parole. Nous discuterons en chemin, même si je n'aime pas bavarder. Je crois que cela sera fortement nécessaire.

Shang, un peu indécis, finit par hocher la tête. Mulan rengaina son épée et s'efforça de contenir toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le pauvre Hun se retrouva bientôt seul, nullement résigné face à la mort. Au contraire, il en était tellement vert de peur que si cela avait été possible, ses intestins se seraient relâchés. La glace lui broyait le corps et le plongeait dans une sorte de catatonie qui empêchait toute réaction.


	4. Révélations

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir ;).  
**_

**_Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Je remercie Ysa666 et midori-chan37 pour leurs reviews encourageantes. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdues par cette suite!  
_**

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Révélations

- Donc l'esprit de ce monde vous a ramené ici ?

- Oui. Il m'a aussi affirmé que je ne serai pas le seul, sans forcément parler des membres de l'Organisation XIII.

- Hum..., marmonna Shang, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le Savant Glacial se tourna vers lui.

- L'Empereur de votre contrée sait bon nombre de choses qu'il vous communiquera. Mon instinct et ma raison me le soufflent. L'esprit de ce monde m'a expliqué certains événements, ce pour quoi je suis au courant pour les dons que vous avez développés, Fa Mulan.

- Mes hypothèses étaient donc justes, soupira-t-elle.

- Quant à moi, il va me falloir vous prouver que je ne sers plus Xemnas. J'ignore où il se trouve. J'ai toujours su qui il était. J'ai même approuvé son projet, en tant qu'apprenti, parce que j'étais aveuglé par mes recherches sur le cœur, et ensuite en tant que Simili, parce que j'étais obsédé à l'idée de pouvoir continuer mes recherches, encore une fois.

Il eut un ricanement dédaigneux, mais Shang, Mushu et Mulan se doutaient qu'il ne s'adressait pas à eux.

- Xemnas, ou plutôt Xehanort, a profité de mon savoir... J'ai oublié quelle personne je pouvais être. Je n'aime pas tuer gratuitement, même si j'ai un goût développé pour les expériences...

Chacun eut un frisson lorsqu'il lâcha ces mots, surtout Mushu, qui se sentait étrangement visé. Vexen arrangea une de ses mèches de cheveux, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route vers la Cité Impériale, puis leur dit encore :

- J'ai compris que je pouvais avoir des sentiments, même en tant que Simili. J'ai aussi compris que si je veux retrouver un cœur, il y a d'autres façons. Si je suis ici, avec vous, c'est que vous serez mes guides. En quelque sorte, je serai votre disciple, même si cette idée d'être une sorte de néophyte me déplaît.

Mulan plissa le nez devant l'orgueil du scientifique, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Cri-Kee, lui, se pencha à l'oreille de Mushu pour lui manifester son amusement, même s'il n'avait pas envie de finir comme cobaye entre les mains de cet « homme étrange ».

X

XXX

X

Le premier à les voir arriver fut Yao, qui ouvrit son œil non cocardé pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux. La troisième silhouette présente l'intrigua. Perché sur l'une des tourelles de la Cité, il partit comme une flèche en laissant l'autre guetteur seul, courut pour emprunter un passage qui mènerait à la cour, prêt à les accueillir discrètement. En aucun cas il ne fallait que l'entrée de Mulan et de Shang soit fracassante; cela pourrait compromettre leurs chances de trouver les espions et les assassins !

D'un signe, il ordonna aux deux gardes d'ouvrir les portes. L'instant d'après, il fronça les sourcils en pointant du doigt Vexen, qui avait remis sa capuche :

- Qui est-ce ?

Mulan sembla réfléchir, avant de lui dire d'un ton posé :

- Un... allié, pour l'instant.

- Pourtant, il porte le manteau noir...

- Nous le savons. Nous allons en discuter avec l'Empereur, l'informa Shang.

Yao grommela quelque chose, puis les laissa passer, même s'il lorgnait Vexen avec hostilité. Ce dernier eut un reniflement méprisant et ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

- C'est bien un soldat... Ils ne réfléchissent jamais...

Mulan se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire même si l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre à l'idée que Yao fasse preuve d'impulsivité. D'ailleurs, cela ne rata pas :

- Quoi ? Espèce d'énergumène, tu vas voir ce...

- Yao, l'interrompit fermement Shang, en dardant sur lui un regard chargé d'avertissement.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, l'homme se reprit très vite. Il était en mission : escorter Mulan et Shang jusqu'à l'Empereur sans se faire remarquer. Un esclandre était la dernière chose à déclencher ! Mushu, qui s'était planqué dans les sacs que Khan portait, discutait encore avec Cri-Kee, même s'il jetait un œil et une oreille à l'extérieur pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'y passait. Le criquet lui adressa deux stridulations basses, ce à quoi le dragon rétorqua :

- Mais non, tu ne finiras pas entre ses mains !

L'insecte se rengorgea et croisa ensuite les pattes, ce qui fit rire le dragon gardien :

- Un porte bonheur, toi ? Tu m'as dit que non, finalement ! Puis il faut avouer que tu n'as pas la cote avec la chance... Eh non, ne te mets pas en colère, c'est la vérité !

Cri-Kee finit par lui présenter son dos et par bouder dans son coin, ce qui provoqua une hilarité plus grande chez Mushu. Mulan l'entendit, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés vers le palais, et lui chuchota :

- Tenez-vous bien.

- Mais oui, petite, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, puis referma le sac. Elle retourna auprès de son compagnon, qui s'efforçait de se placer entre Vexen et Yao, au cas où une dispute se déclencherait.

X

XXX

X

Arrivés au bout du tapis pourpre qui menait au trône de l'Empereur, Mulan s'inclina comme l'exigeait la coutume, tout en n'en faisant pas davantage pour ne pas l'offenser. Shang, lui, posa le genou à terre. Seul Vexen resta debout, alors que Yao les quittait, sous un geste du vieil homme qui se releva sans se hâter. Shi-Fu n'était pas présent. Tandis qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur, il laissa échapper :

- Bienvenue, Simili de la glace. J'espérais ta venue, même si j'ignorais quand exactement.

La jeune femme refréna à grand-peine une exclamation de stupéfaction, de même que Shang. Vexen, habitué à être vouvoyé, ne tiqua pas, car pour une fois, cela ne l'offusquait pas. Il sentait que l'Empereur respectait son savoir. Mushu, qui se tenait replié derrière une des colonnades avec Cri-Kee, siffla d'ébahissement, tout en restant discret.

- Mulan, Shang, pardonnez-moi pour cet accueil, ainsi que les raisons qui m'ont poussé à rédiger cette mission. En sachant que je te sommais de venir, je n'ignorais pas que ton compagnon t'accompagnerait, fit-il plus expressément à Mulan.

- En effet, Votre Majesté.

L'Empereur les observa avec intensité, puis eut un sourire énigmatique. La jeune femme, sans qu'il eût dit quoi que ce fût, devina qu'il savait à quelles conclusions elle était parvenue quant à sa présence pour jouer le rôle d'une courtisane. Vexen rompit le silence en se raclant la gorge :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser de cette impolitesse, mais sachez que nous devons vous mettre au courant d'une chose importante, avant que nous commencions à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Je t'écoute.

- Des hommes nous ont attaqués. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'ennemis...

- Ce sont les Huns, confirma Shang, l'air sombre.

- Une petite patrouille isolée, mais je crains que l'homme qui s'est enfui ne prévienne le plus gros de l'armée.

Nullement surpris, le vieil homme leur dit :

- Nous allons avoir plus que jamais besoin de vos talents, Mulan, que nous développerons. Les Huns sont déjà dans la Cité, en tant qu'espions ou assassins.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre :

- Les mondes ont besoin de vous aussi, et vos capacités émergent en conséquence. Vous aurez un rôle à jouer bien plus tard. Cette mission n'est qu'une étape pour vous préparer à la véritable épreuve, dont j'ignore l'issue. Yen Sid et Mickey ne sont pas toujours très clairs dans leurs propos...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague un moment, puis il ajouta :

- … néanmoins, vous saurez tout en temps voulu. Ce Simili...

- Je m'appelle Vexen, rétorqua ce dernier, sans se soucier de son insolence.

- Vexen sera donc là pour faire partie de votre formation, comme vous vous en doutez.

Mulan, n'y tenant plus, serra les dents, puis fit sèchement :

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Elle se retourna vivement et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de calme pour faire le tri dans son esprit. Mushu la suivit, de même que Cri-Kee. Vexen et Shang ne bougèrent pas. L'un était plongé dans ses pensées, l'autre digérait les paroles du vieil homme, qui laissa échapper un soupir triste. Il s'en voulait de provoquer leurs destins, mais le Kingdom Hearts seul était maître de ces derniers.

X

XXX

X

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Adossée au balcon dans un Ruqun (1) pourpre aux arabesques blanches, l'expression impénétrable, Mulan fixa le ciel sans vraiment le contempler, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps ordinaire. En réalité, elle épiait les moindres mouvements en dessous de ses pieds. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, sans faire attention à elle, sauf pour louer sa beauté, ainsi que les goûts de l'Empereur. Elle fut amusée lorsque Vexen, qui devait sans doute rejoindre son laboratoire privé assigné par le vieil homme, à l'autre bout du Palais, leva la tête vers elle et eut un ricanement moqueur.

La jeune femme avait peine à croire que cela faisait deux mois qu'elle jouait ce rôle, ainsi que d'autres, même si la conséquence de l'utilisation de son don la fatiguait beaucoup. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'y fasse réellement. Heureusement aussi qu'elle avait un regard aiguisé, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas s'attarder sur des détails incongrus ou simplement intrigants. Pour l'heure, Mulan n'avait dénoncé personne, même si ses soupçons et son travail lui avaient permis de déceler deux espions, ainsi qu'un messager des Huns.

Normalement, ce soir, ils seraient arrêtés. Les deux premiers se terreraient dans une maison de plaisirs de la ville entourant la Cité Interdite; l'autre se trouverait sans doute en « bonne » compagnie. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Cela n'était plus de son ressort à partir de cet instant.

Ling, Vexen et elle avaient longuement débattu des « candidats potentiels », et la prochaine personne que Mulan devrait surveiller en faisait partie. Pour cela, la jeune femme endosserait un rôle qu'elle n'avait que peu joué lors de ces deux derniers mois. Il fallait dire qu'il demandait beaucoup plus de contrôle sur son don, ainsi que de savoir-faire. Vexen l'aiderait au mieux à s'y préparer, malgré que jamais de sa vie, elle n'eût soigné quelqu'un, sauf son père, même si cela restait très basique. Sa mère le lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge, donc ce n'était pas pareil que de devoir s'occuper d'autres patients qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Mulan sortit son éventail et donna l'impression de se rafraîchir, tout en se retenant de battre des cils ou d'avoir un geste disgracieux. Ah, qu'il lui était si dur de jouer la parfaite courtisane, la femme que tout homme aimerait avoir, avec la langue assez agile pour tenir des propos pertinents ! Mulan avait dû apprendre à ravaler son impulsivité, ainsi que sa franchise, pour entrer dans le rôle d'une femme subtile et un peu manipulatrice. Jouer avec les mots, elle en avait assez. Il lui tardait qu'enfin cette mission cesse !

Soudain, une voix familière la héla avec le nom d'emprunt qui lui avait été assigné : Hequan (2). Fleuve de printemps, une signification qui ne lui allait pas si mal. Elle se retourna avec grâce, puis quitta le balcon pour répondre à cet appel.

* * *

(1) Hanfu (vêtement chinois traditionnel, porté en premier par la dynastie Han) réservé aux femmes.

(2) He : fleuve, eau Quan : printemps.


	5. Stratagème et réveil

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà!  
**_

_**Je dois être un peu en retard pour la publication ^^. Enfin bon, voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Stratagème et réveil

Shang déglutit et se cacha de nouveau, alors que Mushu, qui se confondait avec l'une des gravures du haut plafond du salon de thé, observait aussi la scène avec crainte. Mulan se trouvait en compagnie d'une des courtisanes de l'Empereur, la plus belle femme de la ville, et même du monde de la Terre des Dragons. De plus, son prénom, Yiniu (1), sonnait agréablement aux oreilles de quiconque l'entendait.

À l'autre bout de la salle bien fréquentée, sous un déguisement on ne peut plus réaliste – bien que Mulan batte les records dans ce domaine grâce à son don –, Ling surveillait aussi les deux femmes. Au moindre incident, l'un des trois hommes interviendrait. Chacun pria pour que leurs pressentiments ne soient qu'illusions.

La jeune femme avait gardé son Ruqun rouge et blanc pour sortir; il était parfait pour l'occasion. Elle souriait à Yiniu, qui servait le thé avec une grâce pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie toute geisha digne de ce nom, tout en faisant attention de ne pas en renverser sur son magnifique vêtement immaculé rehaussé par des tons or et argent. Mentalement, elle se demanda ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage blanc et lisse, aux ombres bleues sur les paupières et aux lèvres rouge sang, là où la plus petite imperfection n'avait pas sa place. Un masque, tout comme celui qu'elle avait peint sur ses propres traits. Quel âge pouvait bien avoir la courtisane ? Mulan n'aurait su le dire. Pas un seul de ses cheveux ne possédait le moindre fil blanc.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes là depuis deux mois. Vous acclimatez-vous à cette nouvelle vie ?

- Oui, même s'il m'arrive encore de poser les yeux avec plaisir sur chaque chose que je remarque. Voyez-vous, cela pourrait passer pour de la naïveté, mais j'ai toujours eu pour philosophie de m'émerveiller de tout, lui répondit Mulan avec prudence et retenue.

Mushu la complimenta silencieusement, puis poussa un long soupir. Elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal sous cet examen minutieux. Vraiment, elle arborait une crédibilité tout à fait honorable. Elle serait parfaite pour ce soir, lorsqu'elle endosserait son nouveau rôle ! Ling, lui, continuait de jouer avec une jeune apprentie geisha avec qui il s'était lié « d'amitié ». Elle l'avait qualifié de « mignonne » ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Si elle savait... Cet endroit était une véritable étrangeté au niveau des fréquentations ! Courtisanes, geishas, apprenties, hommes d'affaires et même certaines âmes perdues venaient se rejoindre dans cette atmosphère tamisée, conviviale, tant s'en faut. Pour sûr, il reviendrait ici – sous son apparence d'homme, bien sûr.

Shang se sentait inconfortable dans sa cachette : une immense potiche, avec deux fentes à hauteur des yeux. Néanmoins, c'était le plan le plus judicieux qu'ils avaient dû confectionner dans l'urgence pour coincer l'assassin de l'Empereur. Ce dernier se trahirait ici, à coup sûr, en tentant de s'en prendre à Mulan.

L'Empereur leur avait glissé un mot il y a quelques jours, pour leur avouer que deux des nouvelles courtisanes qu'il avait fait entrer dans son palais, avant qu'il ne demande l'aide de Mulan, avaient connu des morts suspectes. L'assassin devait s'en prendre à elles dans l'intention de se rapprocher plus près de Sa Majesté, sans doute. Et bien sûr, il attendait toujours deux mois avant d'agir... Mushu avait été pris d'un sombre pressentiment et avait soufflé à Mulan qu'elle serait testée d'ici cette après-midi. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait appelée en catastrophe tout à l'heure, sur le balcon. En vitesse, avec Shang et Ling, ils avaient ainsi fomenté ce plan.

Mulan porta sa tasse de thé à sa bouche, en fermant les yeux, comme pour le savourer. Elle huma son odeur corsée, et vaguement fleurie. C'est alors que ses sens se mirent en alerte, et qu'une présence froide, impossible à toucher, effleura ses épaules. Une voix inconnue, mais qui la fit se raidir de la tête aux pieds, lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Le thé est empoisonné.

Avant que Mulan eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une vague ombre blanchâtre passa sous son nez et prit la direction de la sortie. Mushu, bouche bée, reconnut alors l'un des ancêtres de la famille Fa ! Que venait-il faire ici, et surtout, pourquoi avait-il parlé à Mulan ? Yiniu la fixa avec perplexité de ses grands yeux noirs. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu la « chose », ce qui signifiait...

- Hua (2) Hequan ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai été distraite, souffla la jeune femme, en reposant sa tasse... et en donnant une petite pichenette dans celle de la courtisane. Oh, je suis tellement confuse ! Ma maladresse n'a d'égal que le vent qui cherche à faire ployer la montagne !

- Voyons, voyons... Ce n'est pas bien grave. Votre confusion provient peut-être de quelconque secret qui vous pèse sur le cœur, lui fit alors Yiniu, avec gentillesse.

L'attitude de Mulan n'avait échappé ni à Ling, ni à Shang, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. En vérité, seul le dragon gardien avait suffisamment d'éléments. Plongés dans l'angoisse, ils attendirent encore un peu. Mulan se penchait en avant pour dire quelque chose à la courtisane.

X

XXX

X

L'ombre blanche flâna quelques instants dans la rue principale, décorée de lampions colorés. Elle ne se trouvait pas loin de la maison de thés d'où elle venait de sortir. Elle ne regrettait pas son intervention, loin de là, même si peut-être qu'il était encore trop tôt pour la jeune femme pour être confrontée au réveil de son deuxième don.

_Oui, mais ton arrière-arrière-arrière-petite-fille serait morte d'empoisonnement si tu ne t'étais pas manifesté._

L'Ancêtre soupira, caressa ce qui représentait autrefois un visage un peu barbu. Lui était mort à un certain âge, après avoir donné à sa femme un garçon, qui était l'arrière-arrière grand-père de Mulan, et une fille. Il avait toujours senti à quel point son arrière-arrière-arrière-petite-fille était spéciale. Une seule personne avait eu droit à ce don : l'Ancêtre de tous les ancêtres. Sa femme devait se trouver à l'autre bout du pays, à conduire une horde d'ancêtres, sans doute. Les fantômes étaient parfois si étranges...

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur les enseignes, peintes à la main ou sculptées.

_Si c'était trop tôt, elle ne t'aurait même pas senti, ni entendu. C'est qu'elle est prête._

Il redressa les épaules et fit semblant d'inspirer, comme s'il était encore vivant. Oui, il avait eu raison d'intervenir. Il avait même reconnu le poison déversé à l'intérieur de la théière, sans que Mulan ne le remarquât : de l'atropine. Vraiment, à haute dose, cette substance, qui pouvait s'utiliser comme médicament, provoquait des effets ravageurs sur l'organisme.

X

XXX

X

- Vous vous êtes ébouillantée ? Votre journée est loin d'être faste, Hua Hequan, s'attrista Yiniu, consternée.

- Je le crois aussi. Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer au palais avant qu'il ne nous arrive quelque chose, suggéra Mulan.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir un peu de thé, avant de partir ?

- Non, je pense que ce n'est pas le jour pour en boire, vu toutes mes mésaventures à cause de lui, rit la jeune femme, avant de se lever avec souplesse.

Yiniu en fit de même, tout en veillant à ne pas trébucher. Mulan s'inclina devant le gérant du salon de thé, qui les observait sur le pas de la porte, puis invita la courtisane à passer la première. C'est alors, ni une, ni deux, les deux femmes furent encerclées par Ling, qui se trouvait juste derrière Mulan avec la lame sous la gorge, et Shang, qui pointait son épée devant Yiniu, qui s'offusqua :

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, général ?

Elle avait reconnu son grade grâce aux vêtements du jeune homme, qui n'en pouvait plus de passer du temps dans la potiche. Voir Mulan se lever avait été le signe pour eux deux. D'une voix ferme, il lui fit :

- Écartez-vous, je vous prie. Ce n'est pas vous que je vise.

Mulan sut qu'il était temps d'agir :

- Relâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre, lâcha Ling d'un ton posé.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Emmenez-la devant l'Empereur, qu'elle soit jugée. Hong (3) Yiniu, si vous voulez bien nous suivre pour suivre le procès...

La courtisane, pétrifiée, hocha la tête sans rien dire, sauf :

- Vous devez faire erreur...

Mulan serra les dents, puis fixa Shang, qui se plaça dos à elle, alors que Ling la sommait d'avancer. Il s'agissait du second signal. Les yeux étrécis, la jeune femme cacha ses doigts discrètement derrière son Ruqun, puis ouvrit la bourse qui retenait Cri-Kee. Sans attendre, ce dernier sautilla et alla se percher sur l'épaule de la courtisane, avant de plonger au sein de l'immense chignon qu'elle arborait. Malgré les baguettes, les fleurs et l'ébène, le criquet fit un tel ravage qu'il provoqua des cris scandalisés de la part de cette dernière, qui porta les mains à sa tête pour le dégager.

Triomphant, tout en émettant des stridulations joyeuses, Cri-Kee bondit sur l'épaule de Shang, avec entre ses mains de minuscules boules vertes. Ce dernier s'arrêta net. L'expression de Yiniu changea du tout au tout : ses yeux étincelèrent de haine, ses traits se durcirent de colère. Vive, elle chercha à s'enfuir, mais Ling avait relâché Mulan pour la bloquer. Elle siffla :

- Vous me le payerez cher !

- Je ne crois pas, non, fit Shang, d'une voix cinglante, alors qu'il lui entravait les mains.

Un courant d'air glacial vint participer aux « réjouissances ». Ling leva le regard vers la personne qui en était responsable, puis le salua. Vexen ôta sa capuche, puis se saisit des petites boules que Cri-Kee tenait toujours. D'un œil expert, il les examina, puis lâcha d'une voix sèche :

- Vous cachiez ces réserves d'Atropine dans vos cheveux, à ce que je vois. Vous avez empoisonné toutes les courtisanes nouvelles venues depuis six mois sans être inquiétée. Cependant, c'est terminé.

Doucement, Mushu glissa vers Mulan, qui se ressaisissait, et lui chuchota :

- Ils n'ont pas vu l'Ancêtre. Malgré, tout, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est venu faire, ni comment tu as réussi à échapper au thé empoisonné.

La jeune femme lui répondit alors d'une voix tremblante :

- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a prévenue. Mushu, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été capable de le voir, mais... je sens que quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi. Comme pour mon premier don.

Le dragon gardien ne dit rien et se contenta de plaquer les oreilles sur son crâne.

X

XXX

X

Mulan tremblait encore lorsque Shang vint la retrouver, dans sa chambre au palais impérial, suivi de Chien-Po. Malgré la présence de ce dernier, il prit sa compagne dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Un peu surprise, elle se laissa faire, même si c'était « public ». La voix rauque, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- J'ai failli mourir...

- Je sais. N'en parlons plus. Cela ne s'est pas produit.

Elle ravala ses larmes, ferma les yeux et apprécia son étreinte. Chien-Po les fixa pendant quelques minutes, puis lâcha :

- L'Empereur est en train de la juger. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce que tu tiens toujours à...

Mulan leva un regard ardent vers lui et lui répondit avec fermeté :

- Oui, j'y tiens.

- Mulan..., commença à dire Shang.

- Non. Vous, écoutez-moi. Ces événements m'a prouvé une chose : bientôt, je devrai affronter des dangers plus grands.

Un silence glacial plana quelques instants au-dessus d'eux. La jeune femme inspira profondément, ajouta :

- Yen Sid, Mickey ou Merlin viendront bientôt me chercher, sans doute, comme ils l'ont fait pour Blanche-Neige ou Aurore.

- Tu n'es pas une princesse de cœur, fit remarquer Shang.

- Non, et pourtant, j'ai développé deux dons aussi. Cela n'a peut-être rien à voir.

Chien-po se racla la gorge et fit d'une voix gênée :

- Elle a raison. Enfin, si jamais elle en a besoin, elle peut demander à l'Empereur de satisfaire ses questions, ou bien il peut quémander à euh... au Roi Mickey de plus amples informations.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur leurs épaules durant un instant. Le soldat vint s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Il avait perdu un peu de poids depuis qu'il travaillait pour l'Empereur. Il soupira, fixa Shang, puis Mulan à nouveau.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu as parlé d'un deuxième don.

La jeune guerrière hésita.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais... je crois que je peux voir les fantômes des ancêtres, et même communiquer avec eux. J'ai eu une discussion avec Mushu à ce sujet. Ce sera confirmé dans les jours à venir, si l'Ancêtre qui est venu me prévenir pour le thé empoisonné compte revenir me voir.

Shang hocha la tête gravement. Au fond de lui-même, il craignait de plus en plus pour la vie de la femme de sa vie... mais quelque part, il éprouvait une grande fierté. Elle se révélait être vraiment différente de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, et ce dans le bon sens. Chien-Po surprit son regard, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire amusé. Mulan ne remarqua pas leur manège, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Et dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour ce soir, pour l'arrestation d'une autre personne... Vexen lui en dirait plus ce soir, lorsqu'il m'accompagnerait à sa mission.

* * *

(1) Yi : fermeté, persévérance Niu : fille, femme.

(2) J'ai repris le nom de famille que portait l'héroïne Hua Mulan de la légende, d'où est tiré le Disney d'ailleurs. Vous l'avez sans doute croisé plus haut, pour former le prénom de la petite fille que Mulan entraîne. Je rappelle qu'il signifie : fleurs, motifs, multi-couleurs.

(3) Hong : vaste (nom de famille chinois).


	6. Vaudou et Esprits

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello!  
**_

_**Cinquième chapitre publié! Là, vous allez certainement me traiter de folle dingue, mais je ne suis plus à ça près :D! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Vaudou et Esprits

Vexen la jaugea du regard, l'air aussi sévère que d'ordinaire. Mulan le soutint sans broncher, endurcie par ses années à l'armée. Les secondes s'étirèrent, lentes, puis sonnèrent le glas en même temps qu'il hochait la tête avec approbation. Elle en fit de même, puis lui demanda :

- Cela se passe dans un des quartiers du Palais, ceux du médecin.

- Exact. N'oubliez pas une chose : vous êtes nouvelle, donc vous ne connaissez absolument pas ses habitudes. Vous ignorez aussi que lui-même n'est là que depuis huit mois.

- Entendu.

- Vous êtes une apprentie, qui cherche à soulager les maux de ses patients. Je demeurerai près de vous, invisible, et je serai prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

- Merci, lui dit elle en souriant.

En l'espace d'un instant, elle vit passer ce qui pouvait s'assimiler à de la fierté chez le Simili. Ses traits se détendirent... et ses yeux brillèrent ! État passager, car il retrouva son stoïcisme habituel. Mulan s'inclina devant lui et rajusta les plis de son Ruqun blanc, coupé exprès pour le métier. C'est alors que Vexen lui posa une question intrigante :

- Avez-vous déjà failli mourir ?

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Eh bien... oui, sur la montagne, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Malgré tout, à ce moment-là, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et pleine d'énergie.

Elle serra le poing.

- Je voulais absolument vivre.

- Je comprends. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance lors de ma mort humaine. Je l'ai éprouvée lorsque j'ai disparu pour la première fois, par contre, en tant que Simili. Une émotion sauvage, cruelle, qui durant un instant, m'a fait retrouver un cœur...

Il eut un rictus amer, avant d'ajouter :

- Ça, personne ne le saura jamais, dans l'Organisation. Je dois bien être le seul à qui c'est arrivé. Lorsque je suis réapparu sur la montagne, je me sentais à nouveau vide. Pourtant, en vous croisant, j'ai compris le but que l'esprit qui m'avait ramené m'avait fait découvrir.

Il baissa la tête, tandis qu'il concluait :

- Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, j'ai été témoin d'énormément de choses... beaucoup plus que lorsque j'étais à l'Organisation. C'est plus facile, je ne m'aveugle pas la face. Je sens que je retrouve un peu de mon humanité. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps avant de récupérer mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous confie tout cela ? À vrai dire, je l'ignore. Sachez simplement que je suis fier.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi dire après cette tirade. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de sourire et d'incliner la tête. Lâcher des mots vides de sens, ou plutôt essayer d'en employer pour quelque chose qui s'en passait à merveille, serait totalement stupide. Vexen le comprit aussi et, doucement, porta la main à sa poitrine. Chez lui, ce qui le guidait vers son cœur semblait être l'honneur entaché à son savoir-faire et ses connaissances, couplé à une forme d'amitié sincère avec ses disciples.

X

XXX

X

Voilà déjà trois bonnes heures que Mulan s'échinait à faire semblant d'être la jeune apprentie infirmière – c'était le terme qu'avait donné Vexen à son rôle, car il n'avait pas retenu l'autre, qu'il trouvait trop flou –, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. L'homme en question restait en permanence sur ses gardes, arborait un air sinistre et vraiment peu engageant, même envers ses patients.

Elle se demandait encore avec raison pourquoi l'Empereur l'avait gardé à son service, même si le Savant Glacial lui avait expliqué, suite à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le vieil homme, que ce médecin était parvenu à guérir une affection rare chez Shi-Fu. La jeune femme avait fini par comprendre que le cœur de ce dernier avait manqué lâcher, et que grâce à un traitement miracle et inconnu, il s'en était remis.

Elle soupira, alors que pour la centième fois, elle écoutait ses consignes :

- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de baigner et de masser les pieds de cette femme. Cela stimulera ses défenses immunitaires. Saviez-vous que les pieds sont la base de tout, mademoiselle ?

Elle fulmina. Il pouvait au moins l'appeler par le nom d'emprunt qu'elle s'était choisi ! Soudain, elle sentit la présence de Vexen, un peu plus forte que tout à l'heure. Tapi dans les ombres de la pièce, il cherchait à lui communiquer son calme, pour ne pas qu'elle dérape.

- Oh, et mademoiselle, vous devriez prendre en compte ce que je vous dis. Être dans le corps médical représente un enjeu on ne peut plus important pour ce qui est de l'avenir.

- Oui, monsieur, fit-elle.

Le Docteur Facilier (1) se tourna alors vers elle, avec un sourire sinistre qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu jusque-là. D'après Vexen, il venait d'un monde lointain, et l'avait quitté par des moyens inconnus, ou des raisons tout aussi mystérieuses. Néanmoins, lui et l'Empereur soupçonnaient que l'homme avait emprunté des Entrechemins non répertoriés sur l'Atlas du Monde, donc non verrouillés. Après, la magie qu'il devait posséder en lui avait dû faire le reste...

Grand, squelettique, le Docteur Facilier jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers elle, comme s'il voulait mettre son âme à nu. Sa moustache frémit sur sa bouche charnue. Il aurait pu être un bel homme si la noirceur ne tapissait pas autant son regard, ni son aura. Mulan déglutit, baissa la tête et fit semblant de se remettre à la tâche. L'éternel chapeau qu'il ne quittait pas recelait-il ce secret qu'elle et Vexen cherchaient à découvrir, à savoir qu'il était le guide de Yiniu, le chef d'orchestre afin d'assassiner l'Empereur ?

Soudain, alors qu'elle se penchait vers la patiente endormie et prenait son pouls, un frisson glacial frôla son cou. Mulan ne leva pas le menton, mais son être reconnut sans aucun mal l'Ancêtre. Il était là de nouveau ! Pétrifiée, elle attira l'attention sur elle du docteur Facilier :

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ?

- Rien, vénérable Facilier. Je réfléchissais, improvisa-t-elle à toute vitesse, alors que la sensation disparaissait.

- Je ne vous demande pas de réfléchir, mais de faire ! fit l'homme, en levant ses yeux noirs au ciel.

La jeune femme déglutit et hocha la tête. Vexen, toujours caché, fronça les sourcils. En tant que Simili, il avait perçu la présence de l'Esprit, et que celui-ci cherchait à tout prix à éviter de se faire remarquer par le docteur Facilier. Serait-il possible que ce dernier puisse donc voir les fantômes ? Un frisson d'appréhension glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale; un pincement à sa poitrine le fit grimacer. Voilà que ces manifestations recommençaient, et ce au plus mauvais moment ! Comme il était un scientifique, il aurait préféré pouvoir garder son sang-froid et contrôler cela, mais ce n'était pas possible. Les yeux étrécis, il continua de veiller sur Mulan, dont il voyait les efforts d'observation envers le médecin paranoïaque.

X

XXX

X

L'Ancêtre poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il voyait l'homme s'éloigner dans la pièce d'à côté, qui était son bureau. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être entravé par la magie noire de cet homme, qui s'amusait à appeler les Esprits, bon ou mauvais, et forcer les premiers à agir comme les seconds pour tourmenter les vivants ! Il l'en savait capable, vu les crimes qu'il avait commis sur son monde d'origine, le même que celui de Geppetto et Pinocchio au demeurant, où l'on pouvait voir les étoiles des deux mondes qu'étaient le Pays Imaginaire et le Pays des Merveilles.

L'Ancêtre soupira. D'après ce que lui avait soufflé les revenants de là-bas, le Docteur Facilier habitait dans l'autre hémisphère que celui du créateur de jouets et son fils. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il jouait avec eux et les piégeait en les forçant à se mettre à son service, même si pour cela, il avait dû vendre son âme à leur dimension, appelée Au-Delà.

Il avait été puni par l'Esprit qui gérait ce monde et en avait été chassé, mais l'homme était parvenu à emprunter des passages obscurs pour tomber dans le monde de la Terre des Dragons et recommencer ses méfaits. La raison pour laquelle le plus puissant des Dragons gardiens, dont Mushu avait brisé la statue il y a un an, n'était pas apparu lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé était simple : le vil personnage avait entravé l'Esprit ! Prisonnier, il cherchait en vain à se libérer de son emprise, tandis que la majorité des Ancêtres le pensaient parti ailleurs !

Voyant que le moment était venu, l'Ancêtre revint à la charge et attira de nouveau l'attention de Mulan. Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'écoute afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire cet homme ! Le Simili, qu'il pouvait sentir aussi, l'y aiderait, il le savait.

X

XXX

X

Mushu se rongeait les sangs, alors qu'il se trouvait avec Yao et Shang. Planqués sous la fenêtre du Docteur Facilier, ils ne voyaient rien de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, car l'homme avait tiré les rideaux. Seul Mushu pouvait à la rigueur espionner, puis leur donner le signal pour arrêter cet homme si jamais Vexen et Mulan ne parvenaient pas à le maîtriser.

- Si seulement l'Ancêtre qu'elle a vu au salon de thé pouvait être là..., soupira Shang.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais moi aussi, grommela Yao. Les choses de l'autre monde, je les ai longtemps dénigrées. Seulement, je crois Mulan. Elle n'est pas du genre à mentir, ni à être folle.

- Hm...

- Peut-être que s'il n'est pas là, c'est pour une bo... Oh ! le voilà ! s'écria soudainement Mushu, alors qu'il se tortillait pour se terrer derrière le rideau.

- Qui, le médecin ? firent en chœur les deux hommes.

- Non, l'Ancêtre ! Croyez-moi sur parole, car avec Mulan, je suis le seul à pouvoir le voir.

- L'autre scientifique aussi, non ? maugréa Yao.

- Aucune idée. Tiens, il se cache. On dirait qu'il essaye d'éviter le Docteur Facilier, comme si ce dernier pouvait le voir.

- Mushu, tu es sérieux ? souffla Shang.

- Oui, c'est bizarre. Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler, ou que Mulan le fasse, si elle s'en sent le courage. Oh, il revient ! Tiens, il se place devant Mulan... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Le dragon gardien continuait de déverser ses commentaires, ce qui frustrait les deux soldats, qui évidemment, ne pouvaient même pas s'imaginer la scène parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de fantômes de leur vie ! Et pour comble de malchance, la pluie commençait à tomber... ils seraient trempés en un rien de temps !

Yao soupira d'agacement, tandis que Shang s'efforçait de garder son calme. Mushu leur jeta un coup d'œil, puis leur dit :

- Il a fait comprendre à Mulan de sortir des quartiers, je crois, pour pouvoir lui parler librement. Le Docteur Facilier...

- Ce mec pourrait le voir, oui, on sait. Vu son air sinistre, peut-être qu'il peut faire quelque chose aux fantômes, comme...

- Yao, tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, lâcha Shang, en se frottant les paupières.

- Et si c'en était un, justement ?

Les trois compagnons se fixèrent avec angoisse. Si jamais c'était le cas, Mulan était en danger. Vexen ne réussirait peut-être pas à faire face à la magie de l'autre si vraiment il était un sorcier !

X

XXX

X

Après s'être excusée auprès du Docteur Facilier, en prétextant être quémandée à l'extérieur par un envoyé de l'Empereur, Mulan courut jusqu'à la terrasse située entre les quartiers du médecin, et ceux d'autres résidents. Haletante, elle s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur, alors que l'Ancêtre se plantait devant elle. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas encore à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'une voix rauque, elle lui en fit part :

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?

L'homme fantôme baissa la tête; Mulan sentit la tristesse l'envahir lorsqu'il fit ce geste.

- Avant, tu n'étais pas prête. Aujourd'hui, je me manifeste à toi pour t'expliquer un certain nombre de choses, dont sur cet homme qui se fait passer pour un médecin.

- Je ne peux pas encore le prouver à l'Empereur. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse..., commença la jeune femme.

- Parce que c'est un homme qui commerce avec la magie noire, qui viole les règles de ce monde, ainsi que celles de l'Au-Delà.

L'Ancêtre eut un ton plus pressant et se rapprocha d'elle :

- C'est un sorcier qui manipule les Esprits et les force à tourmenter les vivants. Souviens-toi de ce que t'a révélé Mushu, sur la montagne, à propos du dragon gardien qui devait venir te protéger.

- Je...

- Souviens-toi, et tu pourras faire quelque chose.

Mulan plaqua les mains sur sa poitrine, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis murmura :

- Sa statue s'est brisée, alors Mushu a pris sa place et a fait croire aux Ancêtres qu'il était le puissant dragon.

- Oui. En réalité, le Sorcier l'a entravé. Or, lui seul peut t'aider désormais.

- Quoi ?

Soudain, le fantôme leva la tête. Une expression paniquée s'afficha sur ses traits brouillons. Plus que jamais, Mulan trouva qu'il ressemblait à sa grand-mère, mais en version masculine. La pluie sembla croître en intensité, alors qu'il s'effilochait devant ses yeux, signe qu'il allait partir dans son monde. Elle s'écria :

- Non, attendez ! Que faites-vous ?

Un ricanement la pétrifia sur place :

- Je me doutais bien, que vous n'étiez pas ce que vous sembliez être...

Soudain, de la fumée apparut autour de la jeune femme, qui voulut se retourner pour fixer le Sorcier Facilier. Malheureusement, bien vite, sa tête lui parut lourde et ses membres ne répondirent plus. Lentement, elle s'écroula devant lui. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent de sa conscience, tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas calme jusqu'à elle et murmurait :

- Voilà où la curiosité peut mener.

* * *

(1) Méchant principal de « Princesse Grenouille ».


	7. Stupeur et tremblements

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello !  
**_

_**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... et le tout se dénoue. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Stupeur et tremblements

La bouche de Vexen se durcit lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la présence de Mulan, ni celle du Docteur Facilier dans les parages. Son instinct lui hurla qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui le justifiait. L'homme avait peut-être tué ou emprisonné la jeune femme. La seconde option lui parut plus envisageable. Il sortit de sa cachette, les yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il allait explorer les lieux pour trouver des indices. Facilier ne reviendrait pas ici, il en était certain !

Deux patients somnolaient dans la petite salle qui pouvait passer pour une « infirmerie », ou une chambre de repos. Lorsqu'il les regarda, il sut tout de suite que ces deux personnes avaient été droguées et qu'elles risquaient d'y rester. Il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, puis son corps. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec, se pencha en avant, puis chuchota :

- Venez évacuer cette pièce. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mulan a disparu.

Shang, qui avait sursauté au contraire de Yao lorsque le Savant Glacial avait touché aux rideaux, sentit son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine. Mushu ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, se jucha sur l'épaule de Vexen et fit :

- Allez-y. Je reste avec lui pour la chercher.

Trop choqués pour répliquer, les deux hommes obéirent. Vexen, lui, alla dans le bureau du Docteur Facilier, tandis qu'avec angoisse, Mushu espéra que l'Ancêtre avait eu le temps de parler avec Mulan avant que Facilier ne lui mette la main dessus. Il espéra aussi qu'il ne s'était pas fait entraver par le vil personnage...

- Mushu, peux-tu lâcher tes flammes sur ça ? lui demanda alors Vexen, en désignant la serrure d'un des tiroirs du bureau.

- Euh... Oui, fit ce dernier, perplexe.

Il bomba le torse et se prépara à cracher ses maigres salves. C'est alors que des stridulations familières se firent entendre derrière eux. Témoin muet et invisible de ce qu'il s'était passé sur la terrasse, Cri-Kee venait les prévenir de ce qu'il avait vu.

X

XXX

X

Ce fut en gémissant et en étant en proie à la plus vive confusion que Mulan ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles rencontrèrent un plafond haut en pierre. Elle-même semblait allongée sur un sol dur, mais plutôt en terre battue. L'air humide l'informa qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce située sous le Palais Impérial. Ses poignets étaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête, et ses pieds étaient liés ensemble.

Les derniers événements lui revinrent assez vite en mémoire; pour la première fois depuis un an, Mulan éprouva une véritable terreur. Soudain, elle perçut des mouvements, juste à côté d'elle. Elle vit ensuite le visage de Facilier se pencher vers le sien. Un rictus de dégoût fleurit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle lui crachait :

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

- Ah oui ? Il faudrait que tu puisses te détacher, lui répondit-il, en éclatant d'un rire lugubre.

Voilà qu'il la tutoyait maintenant ! Mulan serra les dents. Ensuite, les yeux de Facilier détaillèrent son visage, comme s'il cherchait à voir au-delà. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder.

- Ce que tu fais est inutile.

Il lâcha un long soupir, puis sortit de sa veste violette – s'était-il changé depuis son enlèvement ? Il fallait croire que oui – un collier. Non, à y voir de plus près, c'était un talisman... Il avait l'air d'avoir été brisé; plusieurs fissures apparaissaient à la surface du visage brun, étrange, aux striures rouges... Un masque. Mulan sentit la terreur la dominer. Ses prunelles s'attardèrent sur le haut de forme de Facilier et y aperçurent un élément qui n'y était pas lorsqu'elle faisait semblant d'être une apprentie infirmière : une tête de mort... Oh, et un bandeau rouge à sa base.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Facilier sortit une aiguille, puis piqua l'une des mains de la jeune femme, qui grimaça de douleur. Elle le vit ensuite recueillir le sang à l'aide d'une minuscule coupelle. Qu'allait-il en faire ? Sa gorge se noua.

- Ils me croyaient tous morts, même mama Odie du Bayou. Par contre, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les Esprits qui m'ont arraché à mon corps charnel, je les ai dupés et assujettis. Je les ai forcés à déplacer mon corps dans les couloirs de l'Univers pour renaître dans un autre monde. J'ai gardé le contrôle que j'avais sur le monde de l'Au-Delà ! Même les Princesses Inexistées sont en mon pouvoir !

Il éclata d'un rire fou suite à ces phrases sans queue ni tête, puis versa le sang de Mulan dans la bouche du talisman. Mulan ignorait totalement de quoi il parlait, mais une chose était sûre : elle devait agir vite. L'Ancêtre lui avait expressément demandé de libérer le plus puissant dragon gardien... sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas comment !

- Je vais te transformer en esclave. Tu seras à mes ordres, et tu ne pourras rien faire.

Il balança le pendentif au-dessus d'elle, plongea son regard dans le sien. Il inspira profondément, alors qu'une lueur verdâtre, étrange, l'entourait. Les yeux du masque s'illuminèrent de la même manière.

Pétrifiée de terreur, Mulan ferma les paupières. C'est alors qu'aux tréfonds d'elle, une douleur sans précédent naquit. Elle dura à peine, mais fut suffisante pour ouvrir son esprit... et la pousser à appeler, encore et encore, les Esprits encore libres. Si elle pouvait les voir, communiquer avec eux, alors peut-être pouvaient-ils la sortir de là !

X

XXX

X

Sans tarder, Vexen lança de la glace sur le sol, près d'un pilier du couloir, pour révéler la trappe secrète. Mushu souffla sur cette dernière pour que le différentiel de température déjoue le mécanisme qui la maintenait fermée. Effectivement, le marbre se fissura et révéla des marches d'escalier. Le Simili et le dragon, suivi de Cri-Kee, s'y précipitèrent. Ils espéraient que Mulan n'était pas encore sous la coupe de ce monstre !

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir étroit, humide. Mushu discerna des torches fixées aux murs, mais préféra en prendre une pour lancer ses flammes dessus et la balader à loisir. L'un comme l'autre ne disait mot.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à un embranchement. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, une forme blanche apparut devant eux. Mushu ne recula pas, mais Vexen eut quand même un sursaut. Voilà que l'Ancêtre se manifestait à eux, maintenant ! Lorsqu'il avait fait signe à Mulan de sortir, tout à l'heure, le Savant Glacial n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. L'Esprit ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler :

- C'est de ma faute si elle est prisonnière. Cependant, je sens son esprit se tendre vers nous pour que nous renversions le Docteur. Seulement, nous avons peur !

- Peur de quoi ? lui demanda Mushu.

- Peur de perdre notre liberté. De plus, il a rallié énormément d'Esprits à sa cause !

- Non, c'est faux. La plupart y sont obligés, le corrigea le dragon.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Tout, fit Vexen, d'une voix neutre. Il sera plus facile pour Mulan de les libérer. Aucune entrave, si puissante fût-elle, ne peut tenir lorsqu'elle est posée de force.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça..., soupira Mushu, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Son esprit est entré en contact avec le Puissant Dragon Gardien. Je le sens, lâcha soudainement l'Esprit, en proie à la plus vive agitation.

- Allons libérer Mulan, fit le dragon. Il est temps à présent.

- Non ! Attendez ! leur fit alors l'Ancêtre, à leur plus grande stupéfaction. Il se passe quelque chose.

X

XXX

X

Le corps de Mulan était parcouru de spasmes; peu à peu, le talisman le soumettait à son emprise, à sa puissance. Par contre, il n'en était pas de même avec l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui s'était détaché de son corps... et qui se trouvait en contact avec le principal Esprit emprisonné à l'intérieur du talisman, parmi tant d'autres ! Le Puissant Dragon de pierre la fixa, avec calme. Lui et elle surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour mettre fin à tout ceci.

Il se précipita sur elle, et elle le laissa agir. Leurs deux Esprits entrèrent en collision, puis s'unirent pour briser les entraves posées par Facilier. Les autres esprits à l'intérieur du médaillon maléfique s'agitèrent; leur « chef » n'était plus là, l'équilibre venait d'être bouleversé ! Que faire ?

C'est avec brusquerie que Mulan réintégra son corps, tout en gémissant de douleur à cause de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle cessa de tressauter, reprit le contrôle de son organisme, au grand dam de Facilier, qui la dévisagea avec ahurissement. Elle lui rendit son regard, alors que derrière l'homme grandissait une ombre familière. Il ne s'en aperçut pas et agita de nouveau le médaillon au-dessus d'elle, en vociférant :

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Regarde l'avenir que je peux t'offrir si tu me laisses faire !

Mulan fut contrainte de fixer les yeux verdâtres du masque, qui lui renvoyèrent alors des images saisissantes : elle et Shang, dans une maison paisible, avec des enfants; une existence loin des tumultes des mondes, du Kingdom Hearts... Des choses qui la séduisaient peut-être, mais auxquelles elle n'aspirerait pas longtemps, elle le savait. C'est pourquoi elle détourna les yeux, bien qu'avec difficultés, puis lâcha d'une voix rauque :

- Jamais. Grand Dragon de Pierre, brise mes liens !

Facilier vit alors que l'Esprit de ce dernier le bousculait, libre de son emprise. Il entra dans le corps de la jeune femme, qui sentit la puissance animer ses muscles. Avec un cri de rage, elle brisa les cordes qui la retenaient. L'union entre elle et le Dragon de Pierre ne dura pas. Il sortit d'elle aussitôt, puis se plaça derrière elle. Facilier ne put s'empêcher de reculer de peur. Et voilà que le même schéma se reproduisait que sur son monde ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le permettre !

Mulan chercha à s'emparer du pendentif; rapide comme l'éclair, l'homme le mit hors de portée. Cependant, les Esprits en son sein, bons comme mauvais, s'agitèrent et chauffèrent le masque, qui devint aussi brûlant que l'enfer. Avec un cri de douleur, il le lâcha et le laissa tomber au sol. Les morceaux tant bien que mal recollés se détachèrent de nouveau sous le choc; sous les yeux calmes du dragon de Pierre, et ceux effrayés de Mulan, des milliers de filaments blancs ou gris jaillirent du talisman brisé. Facilier hurla et serra les poings. Non ! Il ne mourrait pas une seconde fois !

Les ténèbres attachées à son cœur furent suffisantes pour sortir de lui, utiliser sa capacité de Sorcier pour ouvrir un couloir obscur, pour Kingdom Hearts savait où. Mulan chercha à se précipiter vers lui pour le retenir, mais il était trop tard. Le passage se referma sur le vil personnage, et les esprits n'eurent d'autre choix que de se disperser.

Sur ces entrefaites, Vexen, Mushu et L'Ancêtre arrivèrent dans la salle, qui ressemblait plus à une cave qu'autre chose. En la voyant libre, il écarquillèrent les yeux. et Facilier, où se trouvait-il ? La jeune femme déglutit, puis leur désigna l'esprit du Grand Dragon de Pierre, toujours auprès d'elle :

- Je suis parvenu à le libérer. Par contre, Facilier a réussi à s'enfuir.

Elle ajouta, après quelques secondes de pause :

- Je crois... qu'il faut que l'on s'explique tous devant l'Empereur.


	8. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Coucou,  
**_

_**Pfiouh... Je peux vous dire qu'encore une fois, j'ai fait des remaniements dans mon projet. J'ai tout réorganisé/expliqué sur mon blog, que vous pouvez consulter à partir de mon profil. J'espère pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, parce que c'est colossal... Cela me demande bien plus que d'écrire ces fics, mais aussi de connaître l'univers de KH, tous ceux de Disney, ceux de FFVII, VIII, IX, X et X-2, mais ceux de beaucoup de contes de fées originaux... Je ne vous dis pas tout le travail que c'est! Bref...**_

_**Voici l'épilogue concernant Mulan. Je vous préviens, la prochaine fic ne portera pas forcément sur une Princesse Guerrière. Peut-être que ce sera une Princesse d'une autre catégorie... A voir. Faut que je réfléchisse encore.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

C'est avec gravité que Shang fixa sa compagne après qu'il l'eût serrée avec force dans ses bras, et ce malgré la présence de l'Empereur. Ce dernier ne soufflait mot, l'air sévère. Yao, Ling et Chien-Po se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Mushu et Cri-Kee conversaient ensemble. L'Ancêtre et le Dragon de Pierre s'en étaient retournés au domaine des Fa, estimant que pour l'instant, Mulan n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

Le vieil homme posa son regard sur la jeune femme et répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire :

- Les Princesses Inexistées ?

- Je suis tout aussi perplexe que vous. J'ignore à quoi il fait référence.

- Peut-être que le Roi Mickey ou le Maître Yen Sid le savent, eux, fit remarquer Vexen, en croisant les bras. Mulan, il se pourrait que...

- Que je quitte ce monde pour entamer une quête, oui. C'est une conviction qui a mûri en moi au fur et à mesure. Shang pourra en témoigner.

- C'est exact, approuva ce dernier.

L'Empereur joignit les mains devant son menton et déclara :

- Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à parfaire votre formation.

- C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas l'accompagner..., lâcha Yao, peiné.

Les deux autres n'en menaient pas large non plus. Mulan eut un sourire amusé et leur fit, en plaçant les poings sur les hanches :

- Qui a dit que je quitterai ce monde aujourd'hui ?

- Moi.

À la plus grande surprise de tous, un éclair bleu jaillit dans la salle du trône, juste aux côtés de l'Empereur, qui ne broncha même pas. Shang leva un sourcil et se rapprocha de Mulan, alors que Mushu s'écriait du fond de la salle :

- Oh non, voilà l'autre farfelu...

- Merlin n'est pas scientifique, mais son domaine n'en est pas moins honorable ! répliqua Vexen, agacé.

Ce dernier releva la tête et s'exclama d'un ton indigné :

- Que dites-vous ? JE suis un scientifique, même si je suis aussi un magicien.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'y mette, coupa court à la discussion :

- Je suis désolé de débarquer après tant de bouleversements. J'ai eu vent de tout ceci alors que j'étais en partance pour St Tropez, dans le futur. Ah, mais suis-je bête, vous ne connaissez pas l'endroit, ni le monde où se situe cette ville... Enfin bon.

L'Empereur masqua un sourire derrière sa main, tandis que Yao, Ling et Chien-Po le fixaient comme s'ils avaient affaire à un yéti. Il ne manquait plus que Shi-Fu se manifeste sur ces entrefaites, et le tableau était complet ! Mulan ne put s'empêcher de rire, suivie par Shang, puis par Mushu... Même Vexen participa à cette hilarité générale, même s'il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Pour la première fois depuis sa Simili-vie, il se sentait... à sa place, bien, avec d'autres personnes.

- Hum, donc... Vous êtes venu me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander la jeune femme, après s'être reprise.

- C'est exact, ma chère. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle une Princesse guerrière.

- Pardon ? fit-elle, d'un ton neutre, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit figée.

- Oh, personne n'est au courant encore. Je parlerai de cela avec Yen Sid et le Roi Mickey. Je vous demanderai donc d'être discrète. Vous en saurez plus, en même temps qu'eux, sur les caractéristiques d'une Princesse Guerrière.

Il se racla la gorge, puis ajouta :

- Facilier nous a filé entre les doigts, mais je gage que nous entendrons de nouveau parler de lui. Il a un but malsain, et les ténèbres sont bavardes.

- Vous n'en êtes pas un spécialiste, fit remarquer le Savant Glacial.

- En effet, mais d'autres le sont, répondit évasivement le magicien.

Un autre silence s'installa, rompu par les mots de l'Empereur :

- Mulan, je vous demanderai d'être prudente. Vous aurez peut-être la réponse à vos nombreuses interrogations, mais il n'est pas question que vous preniez des risques inutiles.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Shang m'accompagnera, de toute manière. Je doute qu'il me laisse partir seule.

- C'est vrai, dit Merlin. Il était prévu dans le voyage.

- Quant à moi, je resterai ici, déclara Vexen.

Les trois soldats le dévisagèrent comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes. Mushu en profita pour intervenir :

- Lui et moi avons des choses à régler avec les Ancêtres. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il est capable de les voir.

- Ce n'est pas si mystérieux que cela. Tous les Simili peuvent voir les fantômes, objecta le scientifique.

- Qu'allez-vous faire exactement ? demanda l'Empereur.

- En savoir plus sur les Princesses Inexistées.

Mulan hocha la tête pour approuver. Après tout, si cela pouvait être d'une quelconque aide pour les Élus de la Keyblade par la suite... Merlin interrompit ses réflexions en se secouant. L'empereur se leva avec lenteur, puis lâcha d'une voix grave :

- Un repos bien mérité vous attend, avant le voyage. J'espère que vous le comprendrez, Magicien Merlin.

- Bien sûr. J'en profiterai pour visiter un peu ce monde.

- Cri-Kee se fera une joie de le faire ! s'écria alors Mushu, avant d'éclater de rire sous les stridulations indignées du criquet.

Vexen grommela quelque chose, ce qui lui attira un coup d'œil mauvais de la part de Yao. Non, décidément, ces deux-là ne s'entendraient jamais...

Mulan soupira et décida de s'isoler un peu, pendant que les autres continuaient de parlementer. Seul Shang la suivit, alors qu'elle s'accoudait à l'un des balcons jouxtant la salle du trône. Elle laissa le vent caresser avec douceur son visage et lui permettre de se remettre de ses émotions. Une fatigue sans précédent s'abattait sur ses épaules, que son compagnon massait en ne disant pas un mot.

L'un comme l'autre ignorait ce qui les attendait, mais une chose était sûre : la jeune femme se sentait plus vieille que jamais. Princesse Guerrière... et les Princesses de Cœur ? Quel rapport avec elles ? En fait... Combien y avait-il de catégories de Princesses ? Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix : pour toutes ces questions, elle devrait quitter son monde. Le Kingdom Hearts avait besoin d'elle, ainsi que de toutes ces autres femmes qui avaient vu leurs dons se réveiller. À cet instant, une étoile filante trancha le velours du ciel et s'en vint mourir tout près de la lune.


End file.
